


He Sings in the Morning

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, Neighbors, Pastel!Vic, Punk!Kellin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Vic loves warm summer mornings on the balcony, Kellin loves to listen his neighbor sing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!! :)

Lazy summer mornings were Vic’s favorite. On days like this, when he was in no rush to go anywhere and the sun was shining, he liked to prepare his breakfast and open the door to the balcony, instantly being greeted with warmth.

Vic wasn’t the only one who liked the warmth. His playful black and white cat Bob enjoyed being on the balcony as well. Luckily the balcony was glazed so Vic didn’t need to worry about Bob falling from the third floor. Vic had two of the glasses open a bit, allowing a small breeze to go through the balcony every once in awhile.

Vic was sat in a chair, eating his toast and drinking his coffee. Next to him was a table filled with pots full of different plants. There were flowers in all of their colourful glory and some that were to bloom later in the summer, now growing in different shades of green. There were also some useful plants there too, strawberries, peas, all kinds of small things. In the corner of the balcony there were a couple of bigger pots on the floor, holding more taller plants.

Bob was especially fond of one grass-like plant, eating it and pulling the leaves out. It wasn’t harmful for him, but Vic didn’t want him to destroy the plant.

“Bob no, bad cat!” He said and shooed him away.

After eating the rest of his breakfast in peace, Vic took the dishes to his small kitchen. He found his headphones and put them on, finding his favourite playlist and heading back to the balcony.

Keeping the plants alive was a lot of work, but it was so worth it to see everything growing and making the balcony look like a tiny garden. Vic wished to one day live in a house with big yard, but for now the balcony was enough.

He sang and danced while he watered the plants, picking out the dead parts and tying some of the longer plants to sticks to keep them from falling. He gathered the dead leaves and branches to a bag, deciding to take them out straight away. He left his headphones to the apartment and put on some shoes, going to the hallway and turning to close his door after him.

“You have a cat called Bob?” A voice asked from behind Vic. Startled, Vic turned around and was met with a man about his age, clad in black despite the hot summer weather. Vic doubted the holes in his jeans were enough to cool him down.

Realising he had been staring for a questionably long time, Vic cleared his throat. “I’m sorry?”

“You have a beautiful voice too,” the man continued. “And a great taste in music. I didn’t recognise all the songs you sang though, maybe we could get together some day and talk about music?”

Vic was rendered speechless. Did this stranger just compliment him? Wait, had this man hear him sing?! Vic felt his cheeks flaming up and he was about ready to be swallowed by the earth.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t even introduce myself first!” The man said and reached a hand towards Vic. “I’m Kellin, I moved next door a couple of days ago.”

“I’m Vic,” Vic said shyly and shook the man’s hand. He desperately hoped that his didn’t feel all clammy and awkward.

“Nice to meet you Vic, I’ve heard you singing on your balcony a couple of times and was hoping to run to you in the hallway one of these days,” the man, Kellin, smiled.

Kellin seemed nice and not to mention attractive, and Vic was eager to get to know his new neighbor better. He was still mortified to know that Kellin had heard him sing though.

“My voice is nothing special, I bet you were hoping to run into me so you could ask me to stop torturing your ears,” Vic attempted to joke.

Kellin laughed a little, the voice much softer than his though attire made you think. “Quite the opposite actually, I wanted to know if the beautiful voice belonged to an equally beautiful person. And man, my thoughts were exceeded.”

“Stop with the flattering,” Vic said but couldn’t help the smile that didn’t leave his lips.

“I’ll stop if you agree to meet again?” Kellin said, mirroring Vic’s smile.

“I’m free right now?” Vic surprised himself by being bold. Somehow it just felt easy to talk with Kellin.

“Great!” Kellin replied. “So am I, I’m on my way back to my apartment.”

“I’ll just take the trash down and come over?” Vic asked.

“Looking forward to that,” Kellin said and walked past Vic to his apartment door, digging his pocket for his keys.

Vic smiled to himself and headed down the stairs, eager to take out the trash and continue the conversation with his neighbor.  

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part two for this, I have some ideas but it needs something more


End file.
